1. Field of the Application
This application relates generally to labeling devices. More particularly, the application relates to labeling devices used with electronic printing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In devices or equipment, such as in airplanes, boats, computer networks or equipment that contains many wires, cables, or other items that may either get easily tangled or confused with other similar items, it is necessary to label the wires, cables or groups of cables of wires. Tags and marker assemblies have been designed to form labels for such uses. Heat shrink technology has been employed in making these markers and tags thereby permitting easy installation. Once applied, the labels are difficult to remove.
Generally, a carrier strip of material containing a plurality of markers is fed through a machine, whereby the markers will pass through a printing station for imprinting images onto each marker. Previous designs for carrying out the process utilize carrier strips that are bulky and not adapted for use in different types of printers. Such carriers tend to be stiff, which may cause the images printed on the markers to be distorted. Further, the stiff material may not be easily moved through the printer, since the carrier may have to negotiate curves or bends within the assembly.
Likewise, stiffer material is generally more expensive to produce and may need to be wider than necessary so that there is a sufficient area to move and rotate the carrier. For instance, many current carrier strip designs are track driven or use pin feeds for the carriers' movement. This may require a wider strip, which also adds to the cost of the material needed for producing the carrier strips.
A new carrier strip for a printing assembly is desired that will provide the needed support for the labels, while providing a high degree of flexibility for the carrier strip for use in printing machines. The carrier strip should also allow the labels to be easily removed from the carrier strip and allow for insertion of a cable through the label.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.